Estudios en la Academia Ho-Oh -1-
Esta es la 1° temporada de la Academia Ho-Oh. EP001: La intachable academia Ho-Oh Todo comienza en la academia, un nuevo año esta por dar comienzo, los profesores y la directiva del lugar están preparados para los nuevos desafios que traera consigo este año academico thumb Krookodile: Ya esta revisado todo el perímetro, estamos listos para abrir las puertas, señor Director. Ho-Oh: Muy bien Sub-Director Charles, proceda a abrir las puertas. Deje un rato para que el alumnado se conozca y luego, formelos a todos en la cancha. Las puertas son abiertas y se ve entrando a muchos pokémon, cuando pasan algunos especificos, la pantalla en cierto sentido se pone en pausa y se da una breve descripcion del personaje. Entonces pasa un Elekid con unos guaridas rodeandolo que apartan a toda la multitud para poder pasar Archivo:VS Elekid.gif Justin, el Elekid. Un exentrico y arrogante pokémon millonario, alumno del aula 1, hijo del millonario empresario, Beck Chiba. Entonces seguido de el pasa atras un riolu. Archivo:VS Riolu.gifPepo, el Riolu. Alumno del aula 1 igualmente, es un pokémon corriente muy alegre y bromista por lo general. Llega un Munchlax corriendo, anque muy agotado. Archivo:VS Munchlax.gifEdo, el Munchlax. Un pokémon amistoso y glotón, se duerme casi siempre, pero es un buen estudiante por lo general Va un Aipom colgado entre las paredes muerto de la risa. Archivo:VS Aipom.gifChristopher, el Aipom. Un pokémon gloton e impulsivo que siempre hace lo que le va en mente lo que le trae problemas muy seguido. Pasan 2 pokémon juntos, no como amigos, sino que al mismo tiempo Archivo:Vs Chikoriita.gifFrancisco, el Chikorita. Un pokémon algo temeroso de los demas y de pocos amigos, pero es un b uen muchacho Archivo:VS Smeargle.gifEsteban, el Smeargle. Un pokemon muy alegre serio y amistoso. Dibuja donde sea y cuando sea, lo que a veces le trae problemas La escena comienza en el aula 1, con la maestra en su escritorio ordenando papeles Roserade: Okey, entonces esto va aqui y esto... Justin: *entra al aula* Roserade: Oh, buenas. Me presento, soy la maestra Mónica, la profesora jefe del aula 1. Justin: Un gusto, soy Justin. Y con certeza el mas listo y apuesto de todos sus alumnos. Roserade: *gotita* Jaja Maestra Mónica: Debo aclarar que las chicas se sientan en el lado derecho y los varones a la izquierda si? Christopher: *llega al aula saltando y bota una cascara de platano* Justin: Te molestaria no ensuciar mi area!? Christopher: ... Oh... Lo lamento, yo solo estaba... Justin: Comportandote como un simio! Christopher: Pues soy un Aipom! Justin: ¬¬ y a mi que! No puedes comportarte?! Christopher: Eres un amargado viejo! Justin: No me toques! Ten. *le da 50 pokédolares* Alejate de mi. Christopher: Y esto? Para que sirve? *lo huele* Justin: Es dinero, que no lo conoces?! Chris: Nunca habia visto un billete de tanto! Justin: Ya me lo imaginaba. Ve y comprate una banana. Chris: Lo... lo haré! Justin: (Ingenuo... ¿Donde se fue la maestra?. Será mejor que yo también me valla, dejare mi mochila aqui, en lo posible lejos de ese Aipom. Ese chico esta perdido para la clase de modales.) *pone su mochila en uno de los asientos de adelante* *se va* Aipom: (Ese tipo es un amargado, cual es su problema? Si el comiera lo que sea haría lo mismo. Mejor no le tomare atencion y iré a comprarme una banana :D) *deja su mochila en el asiento de mas atras*(mmm, quizas pueda ir a hablar con ese Elekid otra vez, parecia buen tipo :D) *lo sigue* Entonces cuando Justin se va entra Edo a la sala y caminando tranquilo se tropieza con una Happiny. Edo: Auch!! Los siento no te vi! Happiny: Tranquilo. Yo tampoco te vi. Edo: *sorprendido de la Belleza de la Hapinny* Eres muy bo.... Digo, como te llamas? Hapinny: *se ríe* Me llamo Lidia. Edo: Yo soy Edo. Lidia: Tu eres el chico que vive en la mansión de al lado. Edo: Si. No me gusta lo de la mansión, mi abuelo me la dejo, pero es muy grande y me duermo en el pasillo. Lidia: Mi mamá dice que nuestra casa es muy pequeña comparada a la de ustedes. Edo: Enserio? *se fija en el reloj* mira la hora, ya casi es la hora de formarnos en la cancha, mejor dejo mi mochila y me voy, *deja la mochila en un asiento cualquiea y se va corriendo* adios!! Lidia: *sorprendida* Adios... Entonces cuando Edo se va entra Pepo a la sala y ... Pepo: Bien, creo que aqui estoy yo,*ve otras mochilas*Wuaa.., y yo que crei llegar temprano y ya gente aqui. Van entrando una Elekid y una Buneary al salón. Buneary: Bien, miren quien esta ya aqui?. Pepo: Yo a ti te conozco, eres la Buneary de la otra calle. Buneary: Si esa soy, tu eres Pepo?. Pepo: Claro, ve que no has cambiado, sigues bella como antes. Maridi. Maridi: Pepo*Se rugorisa*, dejame presentarte a mi amiga Karen. Karen: Es un placer. Pepo: El placer es mio.*le besa la mano* Esteban: *Entra y le pinta la cara* Pepo: Por qué fue eso? Esteban: Por nada. Vamonos mejor, dejemos nuestras mochilas y vamonos a la formación. Pepo: Ok*se dirije a Karen*Como que Maridi se enojó. Karen: Jijij, creo que si. Entonces los tres dejan sus mochilas una al lado del otro cuando en ese instante, Claus, el charmander, entra a la sala y se pone en una mesa en donde empieza a tomar una siesta. Seguido entra Justin nuevamente para buscar algo en su bolso. Justin: ??? Claus: *Roncando* Quiero ser el más fuerte Maestra Monica: Oye tu flojito despierta *Gritando* DESPIERTA!!!!!! Claus: 2 + 2 son 5! Maestra Monica: Aparte de eso....como te llamas? Claus: *Desperatando* ehhh yo soy Claus. Maestra Monica: Bien Claus, creo que no seria el momento para que estes durmiendo, muevete que tenemos que hacer la formación en el patio. Justin: Pero que flojo... Seguro es un debilucho, ¡ni se compara conmigo! ¡JA! Claus: ... Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco Maestra Monica: Detenganse, iran al patio y se organizarán, les daran su horarios de clase entre otras cosas. Claus: Ya que. Mejor voy antes de retrasarme. Justin: Tengo hambre, creo que encargaré una pizza, llegará en aproximadamente 2 horas asi que por mientras aguantaré. Claus: ... 2 horas? Como!? Justin: Tu ccrees que yo ordenare una pizza del puesto de la esquina!? Como se te ocurre! Las encargo directo desde PokéItalia! Claus: (Es un engreído!) Justin: Okey nos vemos chaval. (Este niño no sabe nada! Encima en un rotundo fracaso!) Claus: (Arrogante y pretencioso Pokémon...) Todos los que habia entrado al aula hasta el momento salen acompañandos de la mestra hacia una sala Pepo: ¿Que es esto maestra? Justin: Ay no, esto que es? tiene efectos secundarios? La gente rica no deberia tener que pasar por cosas así! Maestra Monica: Miren, esto es una máquina piks. Calcula el poder de pelea de cada Pokémon. Todos deberán pasar por aquí para calcular cuanto es su grado inicial de poder. Tu primero Justin. Justin: Por supuesto, yo debo serlo, de todas formas soy el mas apuesto, listo y rico de todos aqui. Todos: *gotita* Entonces llegan los pokemon que faltaban y se disculpan con la maestra por el retraso Maestra Mónica: No importa, de todas maneras aun no empiezan las clases, es solo algo que haremos antes de la formación para ahorrar tiempo. Justin: Y como se usa esto? Mónica: Pues te paras al frente, la maquina te analiza y sale un informe con sus estadisticas. Justin: Parece sencillo. *se para* Entonces aparece un lacer rojo que pasa por toda la piel de justin y luego expulsa un papel Mónica: Okey, tu poder de pelea es de... Que!? Im...posible! Tu poder de pelea es de 6101! Justin: Ya se lo dije, soy el mejor! Mónica: In... creible, sigues tu Christopher. Entonces Chris hace lo mismo y muerde una banana mientras es analizado Justin: Ay porfavor! Edo: *muerde un hamburguesa* Justin: *se espanta* Que gente tan maleducada! Son unos pobres diablos, bah! La maestra saca el papel y... Mónica: Que rayos!? Que comen los niños de hoy, esteroides!? Tu poder de pelea es de 6095. Justin: Ja, no puedes superarme, patético monito. Chris: ??? Mónica: Pase Esteban y luego Claus. Estonces Esteban pasa y se le ve pintándose una mano. Justin: Este si le gano a todos en rarezas. Mónica: Bien, tu poder de pelea es 4893. Justin: Que poco poder, sinceramente deberías de estar en primaria aún. Esteban: *Pintando su mano* Disculpa... dijiste algo? Justin: Insolente... Mónica: Bien es el turno de Claus. Justin: Quiero ver cuanto da el dormilón en cuanto a poder. Claus: Vamos Claus tu puedes dar puntos *cierra los ojos* Monica: Bien... esto no luce bien. Claus: Cuanto fue...? Mónica: Claus, presentas uno de los niveles más bajo del salon, un poder 3547. Justin: ... Ufff, ya me lo esperaba. Claus: Cállate, yo se que puedo ser más fuerte. Justin: (Si, si, sigue soñando con eso). Como ya no falta nadie más, sugiero que regresemos al patio. Mónica: Espera Justin, aun quedan muchos alumnos. Despues de un rato solo queda Pepo. Pepo: Esta bien. Pepo se para con una pose de saludo de karate. Chris: JAJAJAJAJA! Que te crees? Jackie Chan? JAJAJAJAJA! Justin: Esta vez si coincido con el primate, creo que te equivocaste, para que sepas esto es un colegio. NO UN DOJO! Chris: JAJAJAJAJA! Pepo: Cállense los 2 de una maldita vez! La maquina pasa el lazer y saca el papelito. Mónica: Bien Pepo tu poder es..Que es imposible? Es mucho mayor al de Justin. Justin: *Sorprendido* Que...que cosa dijo. Mónica: Posees un poder de más de 6202 Pepo. Justin: Que eso es imposible, debe haber un error en esa maquina, llamare a mi padre para que mande una del la fabrica. Pepo: Que pasa, tienes miedo por tener competecia. Justin: Enojarme? Yo? Por alguien como tu? Ja! Mónica: ... Lo siento Pepo, pero no es valido usar corpulencia en este examen, tu verdadero poder de pelea es de 6.093 Justin: (Ya decia yo que una maquina comprada por mi padre no podia tener un error así, pero que va) Pepo: ... No importa es una diferencia mínima. Justin: No es cierto Pepo: Si lo es Justin: No importa, en todo caso eres un tramposo! Chris: UUUUUUH Pepo: Claro que no! Tu eres un engreído! Chris: UUUUUUUH! Justin: NO ES CIERTO! COMO TE ATREVES! Pepo: Me atrevo! Justin: Eres un pequeño malcriado! Chris: UUUUUUUUUUUH! Pepo: Miren quien habla! Justin: Yo pues! El pokemon mas poderoso de la tierraaaaaaa! Pepo: No crees que te pasas? Justin: Como crees, soy lo suficientemente digno. Chris: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!! Pepo: YA DETENTE! Justin: Dejalo en paz, el mono no es tan molesto. Chris: No dijiste eso hace un rato -.- Justin: Te di un billete ¬¬ Chris: ES CIERTO :D Monica: YA BASTA! ESTAN CASTIGADOS! Los 3: QUE?!? Justin: Vamos maestra, no tiene que hacerlo, usted lo sabe, no gaste sus bellos (pero no tanto como los mios)......lo que sea en castigarnos. Tome 500$ pokedolares. Monica: O.o GUAU! Los guardaré para mi boda!... Claro... si es que consigo novio T-T *guarda el dinero* Pero no puedes sobornarme! 2 dias mas de castigo! Chris: Jajaajajajajajaja! NO TIENE NOVIOOOO! JAJAJAJA! Monica: Tu tampoco Chris y otros 2 dias de castigo. Chris: Ni que fuera gay -.- Justin: Pero si ya tomó el dinero! Entonces la maestra los lleva a los tres a la sala de castigo y cierra la puerta Pepo: Ni modo, todo esto es por tu culpa. Justin: Esto no habria ocurrido si no hubieras hecho trampa! Chris: Ves banana? Esto no habria pasado si no te hubiera masticado! Justin y Pepo: *gotita* Pepo: Pero... y a el que le pasa eh? Justin: No lo se, pero me empieza a divertir. Pepo: A mi igual, hey porque no hacemos las pases. Justin: (Como hacer las pases!? El fue quien empezo todo! Aunque en cierta forma... Bah, la gente rica no deberia de tener que pensar tanto!) Okey esta bien, ahora hay que buscar algo que hacer mientras. Chris: Pues podriamos... Pepo: Que no sea comer bananas porfavor. Chris: ... :CCC no, yo queria jugar super mario. Justin: Oh si! Adoro ese juego! Pepo: Ah si? La gente rica juega videojuegos? *finjiendo un tono sorprendido* Justin: ¬¬ La gente rica HACE videojuegos >:D Pepo: ¬¬ Touche Justin: hey monito no tienes super smash bros en tu laptop? Chris: Claro! También tengo juegos de gameboy. Justin: Uhh interesante. Pepo: *gotita* Ahora yo soy el que quiere una banana. *ve un ventanilla* (Esta es mi oportunidad!) *se escapa* Claus: *grita* Pepo: Shh! Porque gritas! *susurrando* Claus: Porque te agarraste de mi cola al salir de la nada! *enojado* Esteban: Profe Profe D: Pepo se escapa lo pille justo cuando salia ñ_ñ Maestra: Hm será castigado más gravemente... Pero luego de que termine de modificar mi perfil en porquenosalesconmigo.com e_e Por otro lado... Justin: *Jugando Mario kart con Chris* que fue eso? Chris: *Cierra la laptop* Justin: hey! maldicion tenia el puntaje mas alto Chris: *Ve por la ventana* Atraparon a Pepo :O Justin: Dejame ver!! En el comedor Claus: NO LO TRAGUES!! Krokodile X: eh Claus: No no a ti! Esteban: Te vas a morir asfixiado.. Edo: Nah si es solo un sandwitch de 2 metros siempre los como de 3 :D Claus: O.o *Dice a Esteban despacio* no podemos dejarle que se coma todo eso vamos a quitarle el sandwitch! Esteban: *Salta y agarra el Sandwitch* Claus a la izquierda *Se lo lanza* Edo: Hey devuelvanme mi sandwitch! Claus: *Corriendo a maxima velocidad* Rayos es rapido cuando se trata de comida Edo: Ven aqui Sandwitch Entonces Francisco el Chikorita los ve pasar. Francisco: D: le estan robando el sandwith a Edo lo debo ayudar Francisco usa Latigo cepa que se enrosca en la pierna de Claus y se cae, cuando se cae accidentalmente su cola de fuego toca al latigo de Francisco. Francisco: AUCH! Edo: *Lanzandose en camara lenta (como en kung fu panda)* Mi Sandwitch Esteban: Claus todo ok? Claus: Corre!! *Lanza el Sandwitch arriba* Edo: Te tengo!! Esteban: jaja no *le pinta la cara* Esteban usa canto helado haciendo que Edo no lo pueda agarrar y se lo lleva, siguiendolo de cerca Edo furioso. Regresando al aula de castigo Justin: Ya no soporto ni un minuto mas en esta sala! Chris: EY! Justin: Nada personal. Chris: :D Justin: Tenemos que salir de aquí de algún modo. ???: No creo que lo logren. Se dan vuelta y se encuentran a Pepo sentado Chris: o.O pero si estabas afuera!!! Pepo: Ese no era yo. Era solo una ilusión. Chris: Enserio :D ??? Pepo: No. Chria: D: Pepo: Me atraparon y me mandaron aqui denuevo. Justin: Pues nosotros no somos tan idiotas. Escaparemos de aqui sin que nos vean. Chris: Y ya se como! Chris apunta al techo de la sala y todos la miran. Estaba el ducto de ventilación. Chris: Por allí podríamos salir. Justin: Gran idea Chris! Chris: Recordaste mi nombre :D *se ilusiona* Justin: seeeee, bueno vamos rápido. Pepo: Yo no pienso ir por allí. Chris: Te lo pierdes *se mete por el ducto* Justin: Adiooos *se mete detras de Chris* Pepo: Hm! Justo un segundo despues Claus: *por la ventana* Ven Pepo, te ayudaré a escapar. Pepo: Hm, pero que conveniente. Dentro del ducto Suena como que alguien suelta un gas Chris: Justin! Justin: QUE! No fui yo! La gente rica no hace esas cosas! ???: *desde afuera del ducto* Lo siento! Chris y Justin: *rayita morada* Entonces suena el timbre mientra ellos estan en los ductos y los alumnos se van a formar y no queda nadie a los alrededores; en ese mismo instante la lata del ducto empieza a crujir, se rompe y ambos caen en la cafeteria Chris: *ojos de banana* *agarra muchas y se las mete todas a la boca al mismo tiempo* Justin: No te comas eso! Podríamos meternos en problemas!... Valla, estoy sudando. *saca 100 pokédollares* *se seca* *los bota* Chris: Esho esh... *mastica* Ashqueroshooo! *se le caen pedazos de banana de la boca* Justin: Ja, mira quien lo dice! >.< Entonces llega un Granbull al comedor Chris y Justin: *tragan asustados* Granbull: Ustedes que hacen aqui!? Chris: Q...Quien es usted?! Granbull: Soy el Inspector Granbull! Chris: Y se llama? *mastica la banana* Granbull: ... Granbull? Chris: Jajajajajajajajaja! Ya se que es un Granbull pero quiero saber como se llama! Granbull: Basta! Me llamo Granbull! Chris: Jajaa que original! Granbull: Grrrr (Tranquilizate Granbull, no quieres volver a ser como Animal de los Muppets) Suficiente, vendran conmigo jovencitos! Chris: *mira con cara de no entender* *muerde su banana* Granbull: *los intenta agarrar* Justin: *se desespera* *lanza una bola de humo de su espalda* Entonces Justin los mete a ambos adentro de una olla enorme Chris: De donde rayos sacaste esa bomba de humo?! Justin: Pues de mi espalda. Chris: Y como hiciste eso!? Justin: Yo como voy a saberlo! Con la mano!?. (Sera Tarupido :z) Chris: Pero como rayos sacas una bola de humo de tu espalda?!? Justin: No lo sé! Quizas porque soy rico XD! Entonces el Inspector de pronto los saca de la olla. Granbull: Los tengo! Justin: No me diga? Chris: Jajajajaja! Granbull: Grrrrrr Chris: Oh oh Justin: Otro castigo verdad? Granbull: Jajajajajaja, este sera un año muuuuuy largo con ustedes 2. Justin y Chris se miran decididos, formando una nueva amistad que los llevara por muchas aventuras a travez de su año en la academia Ho-oh. ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... EP002: Nuevos compañeros entran al aula Al día siguiente se vuelven abrir las puertas para un nuevo día en la academia se ven a varios chicos llegando a la puerta, uno de ellos es Pepo. Pepo: *Va tarareando una canción*. Maridi: Pepo esperame... Pepo: Oye Maridi, no corras tanto, se te van a salir los pulmones. Maridi: *inhala* *exhala* Me cansé. ¿Que te paso ayer?. No te vi en toda la tarde Pepo: Ah, eso fue que por la culpa del tonto ricachon de Justin, Chris y yo. Nos tubimos que quedar castigados. Maridi: Y eso que te escapaste, tu nunca harías eso. Pepo: Es cierto es por eso que no fui yo; fue un sustituto que usé. Maridi: Ahhh... Ese truco viejo tuyo ya me lo se de memoria. Pepo: Si pero siempre funcina. xD Maridi: Tonto *lo golpea con sus orejas* Pepo: *desaparece* Maridi: Lo golpe tan fuerte que lo evapore. :S Pepo: ¡Buuu!. Maridi: AAAAAH! Pepo: JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Ves? Siempre funciona. Maridi: Estupido me asustate. Mejor dejate de tonterias. Al llegar al porton ven que Edo iba corriendo de Chris. Edo: Permiso, quitense *come un helado*. Permiso. Chris: *Se monta en su espalda* Porfavor, dame solo un poco, devuelveme mi helado. Pepo: Oigan, que estan haciendo?. Edo: Este Christopher quiere quitarme mi helado doble con triple capa de chocolate. Chris: Es que es mio.! ¬o¬ Edo: Claro que no, yo lo compre con mi dinero. Pepo: Y por que dices que es tuyo Chris? Chris: Por que tiene trosos de bananas. *se le cae la baba* ¡Y las bananas me encantan.! Maridi: Cochino, limpiate la saliba!!. Chris: Lo siento no sabia que eras chica. Maridi: Que cosa!? T--------T!!!! Pepo: Calmate Mary, no quieres tener problemas. Justo en ese momento llega un Monferno seguido de un Ivysaur y un Croconaw los cuales iban saludando a todo el mundo. Edo: Parecen muy populares. Pepo: Sin duda. Chris: ¬¬ Ese Monferno es mi hermano D: Todos: Que?!? El Monferno llega donde los chicos y los saluda alegremente. Monferno: Jejeje, bienvenidos a la academia Ho-oh niños. Jejejee, preparense para un año infernal. Maridi: Porque dirías eso? Chris: Creeme Mary, no quieres saber. Monferno: Pero si es mi hermanito! Chris: Que quieres Mario ¬¬ Mario: No nada, solo quería darte las bienvenida al colegio ademas de darte tu golpe diario, no te lo dí al salir de casa. *comienza a pegarle en la cabeza y luego le pone una bolita verde dentro de su chaqueta.* Ivysaur: Jajajajaja! Bienvenidos novatos! *salen corriendo a toda velocidad* Chris: Un momento! No me digas que es una de las bombas de Benny! Y en unos segundos, el poleron de Chris olía igual a una manada de Stuntank. Todos: IUUUUUUUU! Chris: Y eso lo soporto a diario :3. Benny, el Ivysaur, es un genio en todo lo que tiene que ver con pirotencia de cualquier tipo. Leo, el Croconaw, es un tiene la mente de un mafioso, jajajajaa, es un traficante de primera. Y en cuanto a Mario.....bueno, el es el lider. Todos miran con lastima Chris y en eso una limusina viene cruzando la calle parandose frente al colegio. Y de ella sale un Empoleon. Chris: Fiuuu.. Que carro, donde estaba aaa.. ¡Dame mi helado! De la limusina sale Justin. Justin: Gracias Jeffrey, por cierto, hoy debo ir a mi estilista personal Paolo a la salida. Jeffrey: Como usted diga amo Justin, aqui tiene el dinero que le dio su padre para hoy. Justin: No se donde guardar. Tanto dinero. :Z Bah! Comprare lo que vea en el camino. En eso luego sale una Quilava en camara lenta de la limusina y los chicos quedan impactados con su belleza y Edo deja caer el helado Justin: Camille, que te dije de ir en camara lenta!? Camille: Oh, lo siento. *risa tonta* Oh un helado en el piso! :D Justin: No lo recojas sucia! Podrias comprarte una mansion de helado y vas por uno en el piso! Camille: Pero si ni siquiera esta sucio a penas y tiene una Andrea! :O * Es una calra referencia a que solo tiene una mugre enana como Andrea Justin: ¬¬ Cochina Camille: :9 Pepo: La conoces? Justin: Pues si... *gotita* e-es mi hermana... Todos: Que!? Justin: Ah! Tampoco se sorprendan, se nota en todas esas incrustaciones de diamantes que lleva! Todos: Si de echo si Esteban: *Entra corriendo* Justin: ¡Ten cuidado!, ¡Manchaste esos preciados diamantes! Esteban: Perdon (Vaya, que malhumorado esta hoy, oh no, siempre esta asi jejeje) Justin: No sabes cuanto cuestan esos diamantes. Esteban: No. Justin: Sabes que cuestan más que tu propia vida. Esteban: *traga saliba de preocupación* Que..quieres asesinarme?.. Justin: Sabes que, mejor olvidalo, no te preocupes, ni con eso lo pagarias, anda vete que llegamos tarde a clases. Pepo: Entonces vamonos. Todos: Ok. Todos se entran al aula 1 donde se sienta en sus puestos y comienzan a hablar antes que llege la profesora Pepo: Te lo digo Esteban. Vamos hoy a la practica de football. Esteban: No lo se, los deportes no son mi fuerte. Pepo: Dale, te promento que te ayudare. Es cuando entonces de la nada, entra un Sneasel desconocido a la conversación. Tom: Disculpen alguien esta hablando de football. Pepo: Si, tu juegas?. Tom: Obio, yo practicaba antes con el jugador del Real Weavile. Critiano Weavaldo. Esteban: Por que no vas mejor con el Pepo. Pepo: Que dices? Tom: Como sea, a mi me da igual. Derepente entran Edo y Chris corriendo y muy sudados y llenos de helado. Edo: Rapido...necesito aire. Happiny: Ten toma agua. Y dejame limpiarte con esto. Chris: *sacandose los restos del helado*muuuu..Banana rica. Cleffa: jij. Chris: Que cosa? *se queda viendo a la Cleffa* *le sonríe* Edo prestame el agua? Edo: Tomala. Gracias Lidida. Lidia: Me gusta ayudar a mis amigos. Pepo: Oigan no iban a decirnos algo? Chris: Que era...? Ah, si, AHI VIENE LA MAESTRA!!!!.. Todos rapidamente salen volando a sus pupitres y acomodado el salon hasta que entró la Maestra Monica. Monica: Bueno clase, hoy tenemos dos cosas por hacer. Les dejare el Horario de clases en la pared. Pueden venir a verlo cuando quieran. thumb|520px|center|Horario del Aula 1. Edo: Whats??. Es demasiada información! Me muero. Pepo: Uf...menos mal que ayer lunes era el primer dia. Y no tubimos nada de eso. Maridi: Segun esto, nuestra primera clase es Biología. Justin: ¡¿Biología?! Oh Kira, estoy jodido TT-TT Chris: Si..Le preguntaré al profe como hacer un buen cultivo de bananas. Cleffa: jijiji. Nunca dejas de comer bananas? Chris: Ehh...Lo siento son mi debilidad. Esteban: Vaya creo que las bananas no son tu unica debilidad. Tom: Si...parece un mono silindrero. Justin: ¡Un Sneasel!. OMBTR! ¿quien eres tu? ¿De donde rayos saliste? ¿Como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de tu precensia? Según tengo entendido los Sneasel son muy buenos oponentes a la hora de combatir... Tom: Dejenme presentarme, soy Thomas, pero me pueden decir Tom. Monica: Bueno chicos sientense. Ahora la segunda parte antes de que tenga su primera clase de hoy. Tenemos que darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros. Thomas (Sneasel), Nathan (Zangoose) y a Ryu (Pikachu) de parte de los hombres. Y de las mujeres esta Lucy (Purrloin), Viky (Togetic) y Jade (Magby). El ya conocido Sneasel se levanta de su asiento y se para al frente, un Zangoose se para de su mesa y camina alegre, Pero desde el fondo sale un frío Pikachu que había pasado tan desapercibido que nadie había notado su presencia. Luego pasan las mujeres, una simpatica Purrloin va saltando hacia el pizarron, una mona Togetic sale volando y se une a ella y al lado de ella pasa una Magby que empieza a caminar en camara lenta. Chris: Jajajajajaja, otra mas Justin.....Justin? Justin: Esteeeee...*mira atentamente a Jade* Ah perdón dijiste algo? :z Chris: T-T Pepo: Oye Tom, entonces quedamos en la tarde para la el football *no lo ve* Ehhh...Y Tom? Tom: Hola chicas, aqui llego su lindo gatito. Lucy: Jijiji...Veo que tambien hay otros felinos en este salon. Hola soy Lucy. Tom: Mi nombre es Tom, linda Señorita. Lucy: ¿Crees que me sonrojo? Es lo que dicen todos conmigo *risas* lo siento chico, pero no soy ningun juguete. Maridi: Mira, para echarle cara a un ligón. Kirlia: No me caen bien esos tipos. Lucy: Ese Tom no conoce mis puños... *afilándose las garras* Tom: Ehh...*se voltea y su mirada se queda conjelada sobre la Kirlia* Vaya parece como si me hubieran golpeado con un Rayo de hielo. Kirlia: Ahh..Que quiere? Sneseal que es llamado Tom, disminutivo de Thomas. Tom: Vaya veo que eres muy inteligente. Y como te llamas chiquita? Summer: Mi nombre es Summer... Por cierto, no trates de ligar conmigo. *se va junto a Maridi*. Tom: *se queda paralizado* Quee.... Pepo: Creo que fuistes rebotado, no te preocupes por nada. Tom: *regresa a la normalidad* Jaa...Se ve que es de las chicas que se hacen las dificiles. Te prometo que la conseguire. Nathan: Ehmm...Hola. Pepo: Hola, Soy Pepo Nathan: Soy Nathan, pero puedes Llamarme Nate. Pepo: Ok, Hola Nate. Nate: X3, un momento, esa chaqueta es de los Luxray de Otón? Pepo: Si, Por? Nate: Es mi equipo Favorito! Pepo: Cool Mientras Ryu: Hola, quien quiere escuchar algo de Heavy metal? Todos: *lo ignoran* Justin: Naa yo confio plenamente en BTR. *canta* "Forget the moon, ignore the sky. Cuz the whole world is all yours tonight. Get it girl, it's your time... Shine until the morning liiiiiiiight..." :3 Todos: *también lo ignoran* Ryu: Nadie? Bueno seré yo nada más .::Forever Alone::. Y justo entonces suena el timbre de las 8 en punto Monica: Bien chicos es tiempo de su primera clase. Nos vemos mas tarde. Todos se acomodan en sus puestos esperando a que la maestra de Biologia llegara. Pepo: Oye Tomas en el recreo nos sentamos juntos a comer? Tom: *se queda viendo a Maridi y Summer* Oye..Pepo. Esa Buneary es amiga tuya? Pepo: Si...(Ni se te ocurra pasarte con ella o te mato ¬¬) por que lo dices? Tom: Veo que es amiga de Summer. Pepo: Si se ve que se llevan bien. Tom: Bien ese es el plan. Nos sentaremos con ellas a la comida asi tendre una excusa para entar con ella. Te parece? Pepo: Ok!!.. Mientras en otro lado Justin y Chris hablan Chris: Oye Justin. Crees que debemos preocuparnos por el Granbull de ayer? Justin: *Se queda viendo a Jade* Chris: OYE JUSTIN!!! Justin: Ahh...A claro, ten dinero y comprate algo lindo. Chris: Pero....bien creo que me comprare un par de platanos. =D Mientras donde Togetic y Purrloin Victoria: Hola soy Victoria, pero no me gusta que me digan así, solo dime Viki. Lucia: Vaya otra que no le gusta que la llamen por su nombre, mi nombre es Lucia, pero me gusta que me digan Luchi. Viki: Te gusta Vocaloid?. Luchi: OWO...Me encanta, mi vocaloid favorita es Meiko. Viki: Enserio, a mi me fascina Miku. Luchi: Veo que seremos buenas amigas. De repente la puerta se abre y entra una Scyther aparece por la puerta y se presenta. Arelis: Buenos dias jovenes, yo soy la maestra Arelis Fether. Y este año seré su profesora de Biologia. Alguien tiene una preguta. Chris: Ug...Ug..Ugg...Yo!!. Arelis: Digame joven. Chris: Me preguntaba si usted sabia como hacer un cultivo de bananas. Todos: jajajaja... Arelis: Ehhh..Nose como respondertelo. Bien, alguien quiere hacer otra pregunta, sobre la materia. Pepo: Bien miss, como nadie quiere preguntar nada, yo lo haré. Arelis: Bien..Ahora dígame su pregunta. Pepo: Ahh..No nada solo quería decirle eso. Maridi: *lo golpea con sus orejas*. Arelis: Bueno, como decía, mi nombre En ese preciso momento entra Camille, la maestra sigue hablando Arelis: Es Arelis... *nota a Camille y se detiene* Camille: *le brillan los ojos* ¡GRAN MAESTRO ARLES! *u* ¿Acaso Aioros intentó matar a Athena? Arelis: ¬¬ *gotita* Dije Arelis... No Arles. Camille: ...Arelis no es femenino de Arles? Arelis: Este... yo... Camille: Entonces... ¿Aioras intentó matar a Atheno? >.< Arelis: ¬¬ ¿A que vino señorita? Camille: En realidad no lo se... Solo queria ver porque se llamaba como el gran maestro Arles. Por casualidad su segundo nombre es Saga? Porque si es así... Arelis: *le cierra la puerta en la cara*. Bien, en donde quedamos?... Como nadie quiere decir nada. Les dire que este año escolar... Francisco: Soy malandro!!!..*entra por la puerta* Profe... Arelis: *claba sus garra contra la pared* QUE QUIEREN?!?. Francisco: Ehh... Entonces aparece la maestra Monica por la puerta. Monica: Maestra Arelis, hay que sacar a los alumnos al patio que el director tiene una informacion que dar. Una informacion en general. Arelis: Buehh! *ya irritada* Bueno chicos, salgan. Todos salen del aula y ven que en el patio ya estan varios compañeros de otros salones y los distintos profesores. Krokodile: Buenos dias, estudiantes de la Academia Ho-Oh, dejenme presentarme soy el Sub-director Charles.Y daremos comienzo presentandoles a sus Profesores de este año escolar. Primero la Maestra de Botanica y profesora guia del Aula 1, la Maestra Monica. Monica: *lanza petalos desde sus manos* Buenas chicos, espero que les deje el amor por el ambiente. Todos: *gotita* Bellossom: *susurrando a sus amigas bellossom* Esparce el amor pero se olvida de dejarse algo para ella hahaha *rien tontamente las 6* Charles: El Maestro de Lenguaje, el Maestro Walter. En ese instante aparece un Watchog Walter: Uhhh...No se esperaban que me nombraran *con sarcasmo*. Charles: La Maestra de Modales. La maestra Jany. Jany: *un Musharna aparece tomado te* Buenos días jovenes y señoritas, en mis clases les enseñaré a comportace como personas educadas. Gracias por su atención. Charles: La Maestra de Costura, la maestra Charlotte. Charlotte: *un Ariados baja por una cuerda* Espero que esten listos para quedar enredados. Charles: El Maestro de Fisica, el maestro Cesar. Cesar: *un Noctowl desciende* Espero que nadie copie en mi clase *gira su cuello 360º* o les ira mal. Y así van pasando todos los profesores hasta que el sub director dice nuevamente. Charles: Ahora el nuevo anuncio. La escuela ha abierto una nueva sección para alojamiento de los estudiantes. Asi que a partir de ahora el alojamiento de la academia Ho-oh estará a disposición de todos. Ya pueden volver a clases en donde les entregarán una guía para escoger los talleres de clases. Entonces todos volvieron a clase. Justin: Alojamiento!? El colegio se volvió loco!? Chris: No lo sé...podría ser divertido. Justin: Como quieras amigo, pero no estoy seguro de querer dormir en una habitación sin una cama con diamantes y mi Teddiursa de oro. :X *se tapa la boca* Chris: Que? Justin: Nada.... Entonces Pepo y Tom se acercan a ellos. Pepo: Que les pareció la idea del alojamiento? Tom: Pepo y yo nos arreglamos y decidimos quedarnos aquí :) . Nate: A mi tambien me parece buena idea. Tom: eh, quien eres tu? Nate: Lo siento, soy Nathan, pero llamame Nate. Tom: Gusto en conocerte, quieres almorzar con nosotros ? Nate: Claro. Chris: A mi me parece muy divertido pero Justin... Justin: Porfavor!?! Quien querría dormir aqui! Justo entonces aparece Camille. Camille: VAMOS A RESERVAR UN CUARTO CHICAS!!! Justin: T_____T demonios..... Chris: Vamos Justin, porfi porfi porfi porfi porfi porfi porfi porfi! Justin: OKEY! QUE MOLESTO! Chris: Si... Tom: Bien vamos para alla. Todos los del aula 1 se dirigen a apartar un cuarto donde encuentran una Azumarill dando los cuartos. Azumarill: Buenos dias chicos, yo soy Ema, y soy la secretaria de la academia, veo que vienen por sus habitaciones. Todos: Si Ema: Tomen la planilla para los cuartos, deben estar 4 en un cuarto, ya que estan contados para todos los alumnos de la academia. Tom: Bien Pepo, tu, Esteban y yo...nos faltaria una persona. Edo: Yo..Yo..Yo.. Tom: Será Francisco, esta bien. Edo: Ahh..(forver alone). Chris: No te molestes Edo, vente conmigo y Justin. Edo: Bien. Justin: Kira!, con quienes me toca dormir, quien sera el otro. *debo buscarme a alguien tranquilo* Y Claus. Claus: Yo... Justin: Si tu. Claus: Ok, esta bien. Chris: Pero Justin >:/ ese chico es muy rarito. Claus: Mira quien habla primate. Chris: >:C ya veras. Justin: Listo ya entregemos esto. Yo voy. Justin llega y Pepo ya estaba reciviendo su llave. Ema: Aqui tienes tu llave, su habitación es la 18. Pepo: Gracias. Veo que tambien estan listos Justin. Justin: Si... no veo como me pude quedar con esos tres. Pepo: Dicen, que uno no puede escoger con quien quiere vivir. Justin: Verdad... Ema: Aqui tiene joven, su habitacion es la 19. Justin: Gracias. Maridi: Oye Pepo, ya tienes habitacion? Pepo: Si, y tu? Maridi: Si, tengo la numero 25 con Karen, Summer y Jade. Pepo: Que buenas compañeras. Yo estoy con Tom, Esteban y Francisco. Ema: Bien jovenes los alumnos que tienen ya sus habitaciones pueden ir llevando sus cosas a ellas y acomdarse, recuerden que en media hora es el desayuno en el comedor. Maridi: Bien nos vemos. Tom: Oye Pepo, ven por tus cosas. Pepo: Gracias, ya muevance todos. Cada grupo se dirige a su habitación. Pepo: Bien habitacion 18 aqui esta. Abren la puerta y ven que tienen dos literas, un sofa, una mesa, un estante, un armario y buena vista a la picina de la academia. Cada quien rapido elige su cama. Pepo: Elijo de arriba. Esteban: La de abajo. Tom: Arriba. Francisco: Y yo abajo tuyo. Pepo: Que comoda cama. Esteban: Miren chicos tenemos vista a la picina del colegio. Francisco: Que alivio. Tom: Por que dices eso. Francisco: Por si se incendia la habitacion nos lanzamos a la picina y nos salvamos. Tom: Eh... Pepo: Jejeje..Comencemos acomodar la habitacion. Llega el grupo de Justin y Chris. Chris: Aqui esta la habitacion 19. Todos corren a una cama pero solamente hay tres (ademas del sofa, el escritorio, el armario y demas). thumb|Lo que es una amaca para los que no lo sepan. Chris: Yo arriba. Edo: Abajo. Justin: Yo me quedo con la individual. Claus: Ey...y yo me quedo sin dormir. Chris: Si, algun problema? Claus: >:/ grrrrrr. Justin: Vamos Chris... Chris: Okey.....Toma la mia. Me acorde que yo traje una amaca :3 Todos: ??? Chris: Aqui esta mi amaquita! *la instala* *se acuesta sobre ella* Ahhh..es como estar en casa. Justin: Llevas una amaca en tu mochila? o: Chris: Si por? Justin: Okey, hay que hacer cambios aqui. Primero que nada necesitamos un plasma. Todos: TELEEE :D Justin: ¡Plasma! Es muy diferente ¬¬ En un plasma es la cumbia jugar Dragon Ball Budokai Tenkaichi 3 >:c Edo: *le suena la barriga* Podemos ir a comer? Chris: Si, quiero unos platanos. Edo: Yo quiero un empanedado de 30cm. Con lechuga, tomate, mozarella... Justin: No piensan ustedes dos algo más que solo comida? Los dos: SI..! Tambien en el almuerzo y en la cena. Justin: *gotita*. Buda, dame paciencia con esta gentusa. Mas tarde todos los alumnos del aula 1 van a su sala en donde la maestra Monica les reparte unos ficheros con la lista de los talleres. Monica: Bien chicos tienen una ficha con las distintos talleres que se pueden inscribir. Pueden elegir 3 como maximo. Claus: Maestra. Y si ninguno de los talleros no gusta que haces?. Monica: Si no quieren no se inscriban, pero recuerden que estos talleres les daran puntos en las diversas materias que tengan bajas notas. Claus: Ok maestra. Monica: Bien pueden comenzar y el que termine puede salir y ir a desayunar. Los alumnos rapidamente sacan su lapiz y marcan su nombre y el taller que quieren. Pepo: *marca Dibujo tecnico en su hoja* Listo!!. Edo y Chris: *marcan cocina en su hoja* SIIII! Chris: :/ mmmm, no se si será suficiente.....pondré astronomia y dibujo tecnico :) . Que pusiste Justin? Justin: na, nose si esto valdrá la pena. Sería el doble de trabajo pero ya que... *marca cocina* Ah de ser bastante facil. Uh, falta uno. *agrega a la lista rusher y lo marca* Edo: (?) Eso no existe! Justin: ¬¬ Pues deberia! *lo borra* Bah, esta gentusa no es digna de ser Rusher, ni a fan llegan. *marca manejo de electricidad* Chris: .-. Pero si ya la manejas bastante bien! Justin: Hey, una nota gratis vale la pena. Y la mejor forma de ganarlas es haciendo lo mas sencillo... o sobornando... o bueno, de otras formas. Uh, y el ultimo. *agrega "hockey" a la lista* Eso si valdra la pena. Son muchos pero las pondre directo en musica y asi no tendre problemas! >:D *se va caminando y susurrando* Malditos profesores comunistas, yo jamas cantare esas estupideces. Maridi: *marca danza y las porritas en su hoja* Tom: *pone dibujo tecnico y manejo de electricidad* Pepo: Perdon que me entrometa pero... Como un Sneasel manejara la electricidad? Tom: Tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga. Esteban:Mmmhh, creo que estos *Marca Astronomia y Dibujo Tecnico*, y no me decido si Danza o cocina... Tom:¿Como es que los artistas cocinan?, sigo, escuche que los artistas se volvian locos y comian su arte Esteban:*Le pinta la cara de payaso*¡No me volvere loco!...Creo que estara bien este *Marca Cocina* Pepo:Jajajaja, ¿Cuando trajeron un payaso a la escuela? Tom:¡Soy yo! Esteban:Jejeje, eso te ganas por decirme que me volvere loco. Tom:*sale del Aula*Vamos Pepo, vamos al baño antes de ir a la cafeteria. Pepo:Ve tu solo, o tienes miedo que te pase algo. Maridi:Oye Pepo.Vamonos ahora a comer. Pepo:ok.Summer viene contigo tambien. Maridi:Si.Y parece que vas a traer a Tom. Summer:No me menciones a ese.Y hablando de el donde esta?. Tom:Aqui estoy yo. Maridi:*No se agunta las ganas de reir*Jajaja..Que gracioso. Summer:No me das nada de gracia.Si querias hacerme feliz.No te sivio de nada. Tom:*Avergonzado*. Y con esta ecena comica terninamos.Quedense para saber más de los hechos en la Academia. Esta Historia Continuará... EP003: El estricto sub-director Charles El dia siguio normalmente y el grupo de amigos decidio descansar un rato en las estancia del edificio. Edo:Que cansado esto.Nesecito un emparedado de 1 metro.Para poder recuperarme. Chris:Yo necesito un brazo de platanos. Justin:QUieren dejar de pensar en comida. Edo:No!!. Chris:QUisas?. Justin:Dabe pasiencia cuenta hasta diez Justin 1..2..3. Pepo:Jajaja..Ya Justin dejalos quieto a si son ellos y no lo vas a cambiar. Justin:Ni siquiera por dinero. Chris:No!!. Edo:Quisas?. Justin:Me quieren volver loco. Esteban:No creo que sea necesario eso. Tom:Jajaja.Oigan chicos mañana que haremos. Pepo:Yo no quiero saber nada de mañana lo que quiero hacer es dormir y chao.Chicos los espero en el dormitorio. Tom:Nos vemos alla. Mientras Pepo iba caminando por el pasillo se encuentra con Maridi y Summer. Maridi:Oye Pepo quieres sentarte mañana conmigo y Summer en Fisica. Pepo:Esta bien y puedo llevar a un amigo?. Summer:No sera Tom o si?. Pepo:No!!!..COmo tu crees que seria capas. Maridi:No discutamos de esto mañana seguiremos adios. Summer:Bye. Pepo:Chao!!. Todos se fueron a dormir tranquilamente pero al llegar la mañana resivirian una broma de mal gusto. Exploud:Bien es hora de iniciar a estos novatos. El Exploud suelta un orible sonido que se escucha por un sistema en todos los cuartos. Tom:*Cae de la litera por un lado*Que cosa pasa. Edo:No te comeras mi Emparedado especial. Jusrin:*Vota una descargar*Elictrizida cuando tu me miras.Siento una senciasión. Claus:*cae de boca* Chris:Ohhhh..QUe diablos sucede estaba soñando con bananas. Exploud:Bien creo que ya todos me conocen. Tom:Que original forma tienen aqui de despertar a uno. Francisco:Oigan y Pepo donde esta?. Tom:??? Mientras en el campo cerca de un lago Pepo se encontraba entrenado. Pepo:998..999..1000 adominales.Creo que debo regresar pero primero 20 vueltas al lago en 10 minutos.Tengo que ser como mi padre. Aparece un Flashback donde se ve al padre de Pepo luchando. Lucario:Aww...*noquea a un Rhyperion* Referi:Felipe de la Academia Tecnica perdio.El campeón del Intercolegial Nacional de lucha es El Lucario Riu Kua. Otro recuerdo COmentarista:Y con el gol del capitan Riu la academia H-Oh ganana su decima copa intercolegial. Termna el flasback. Pepo:Agarra mi chaqueta de los Luxray de Otón y me voy al dormitorio. En los dormitorios todos los chicos regresaban de tomar su ducha Tom:Diablos me duele la cabeza creo que me saldra un chichon. Edo:*voztesa*Tengo aun sueño creo que me hechare uno en la clase de hoy. Derepente:Se escucha un sonidos por los altavoces. Charles:Buenas dias alumnos en estos revisando los sus habitaciones para saber como estan y sus compañeros.Los que no esten e sus habitaciones cuando yo entre todo el cuarto recibira un castigo. Fran:Que haremos si Pepo no esta aqui seguro nos pasara algo malo. Pepo:Oigan chicos estoy aqui en la ventana. Tom:*Se asoma por ella*Pep que haces ahy? Pepo:Me desperte y fui a caminar al lago. Edo:Que bien tu caminando de lo más tranquilo y nosostros aqui preocupado por ti. Fran:Sube rapido Charlies biene aka y si no te ve nos va a castigar. Pepo:No creo que llege ya se.Les envio un Sustituto mio. Tom: Ok, Creo que se acerca! EP004: Los problemas de la Maestra Mónica EP005: La Maestra Rachel organiza un paseo EP006: Problemas más alla de lo academico EP007: Chatot y la dificil clase de Idiomas EP008: Ve hacia las estrellas. Astronomia comenzará EP009: El día de san Valentin EP010: Atrapado con la Reina de la academia EP011: Ciudad Olimpus, la ciudad del comienzo EP012: Trabajo de campo, pueblo Otón a la vista EP013: Todos contra la clase de Mecánica EP014: El Virus llega al Aula 1 EP015: Chris en problemas. ¡Hacia el bosque de Troja! Categoría:Extra Categoría:Entretenimiento Categoría:Actividades Categoría:Actividades Recreativas Categoría:Unico de PokeStorys Categoría:Actividades Basadas En Otras Cosas Categoría:Academia Ho-Oh